Trust In Me
by beaglelvr93
Summary: CBPC for September, and my first time posting for it! Enjoy, humorous and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

CBPC – September

This is my first time posting for the challenge. I finally found out where the challenges are posted! Yay for me!

Hope you like! Review, and I don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They all sat in the waiting room in silence. Brennan and Booth sat together on a small love seat, arms crossed and looking annoyed. Brennan rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'completely unneeded' and 'psychology is a soft science'. Booth elbowed her in the ribs and shushed her with a look. She gave him a 'You have GOT to be kidding me' look.

Angela and Jack sat in a similar love seat on the opposite side of the room. The only difference was that Ange was sketching something, and Jack was snapping the rubber band on his wrist. Cam and Zack sat on yet another couch looking extremely uncomfortable and not making eye-contact.

After ten minutes of the uncomfortable silence, a door opened and Dr. Wyatt poked his head through. He glanced around at the couches littering the waiting room and their occupants. Letting out a chuckle, he gestured for them to come in.

Everyone jumped to their feet and shuffled through the door. Booth looked around the Doctor's office and groaned. There were only four chairs.

Zack and Cam zipped into two of them, and Jack took another. Angela sat on his lap and continued to sketch. No one seemed to notice the dilemma that the partners were going through. Booth and Brennan both stood on either side of the only remaining chair, telling each other with their eyes that neither was going to give in and sit. They came to a silent agreement, each nodded once, and sat on the floor side by side, leaning against the wall. Dr. Wyatt looked up from some notes he had been taking, smiled at all of them, and started to talk.

"Welcome everyone! I'm sure you know why you are here. This is standard procedure, just checking up on the effectiveness of you all as a team." Dr. Wyatt said cheerily as both Booth and Brennan rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Now, I am going to ask each of you questions concerning the nature of your work, and then we will do a quick exercise. Let's start with..." He consulted his notes "Dr. Addy. Is being the youngest on the team a factor in your working relationship with your colleagues?" He asked, looking over at Zack, who had shrunk as far down in his chair as he could.

"Age is not a factor in this field." Zack replied. Dr. Wyatt made a note.

"Good to see you, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." Gordan said, turning to the partners.

"Doctor." Booth and Brennan said at the same time, nodding in his direction.

"How have you been?" Gordan asked. The partners glanced at each other and then replied with a simultaneous 'Fine'.

"Why the floor?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

"There is only one chair." Brennan replied simply.

"But that is not logical, Dr. Brennan. If there is one chair, than one of you should sit in it."

"But then the other person would be standing..." Booth added.

"So you would rather suffer together?" asked Gordan, chuckling.

"Well, we-" They both started, and then locked gazes. "It's just easier if everything is equal." Brennan replied, her eyes still on Booth. Angela had looked up from her sketch to watch the exchange. She glanced at Hodgins, and they both coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

"Ahhh. Dr. Hodgins and Miss. Montenegro. How are things at that big shiny lab of yours?" Gordan asked, turning his attention to the couple in the one chair. "Do I even need to ask the nature of your relationship?" He added with a raised eyebrow.

Angela held up her left had from which a ring glinted. "Last month." She said.

"What is it that you do at the Jeffersonian?" He asked.

Angela thought for a moment, then replied. "If someone had asked me that question a year ago, I would have said that I draw death masks. But now, I give faces to the nameless and mis fortunate, I return loved ones to families and I also am the official matchmaker of the Jeffersonian. The last part is more of a hobby, but isn't working as quickly as I would hope." At this she looked pointedly at the partners sitting on the floor, both of whom had raised eyebrows.

"Dr. Hodgins, I am correct, you are quite wealthy. What does the rest of your team think of this?"

"I am the bug and slime guy at the Jeffersonian. I'm a lab rat and I like to race beetles. My family and their assets are not who _I _am. I'd take the lab over some namby-pamby, hyped up-" He let out a deep breath and snapped the rubber band on his wrist menacingly. "I don't like to speak about the whole 'money' thing." He finished. Gordan nodded.

"Camille." He stated simply, turning to 'the boss'.

"Gordan." She replied, nodding.

Booth's eyebrows shot up. "You know each other?"

"Yes, Seeley. I, contrary to popular belief, know men other than you." She snapped.

"Hey!" Booth said defensively.

"He was just asking, Cam." Brennan said.

"Well, I-"

"Ok! Time for that team exercise!" Gordan exclaimed, cutting off the argument. He got up and headed out the door. The team trooped along behind him.

Gordan led them all outside to the parking lot. Turning to face the team, he explained the nature of the exercise.

"This is going to build trust, and trust is something that is very important to being an effective team." He handed out scraps of cloth to ever other person. "Now, you will split up into pairs and one of you will be blindfolded. The other will lead their partner through the parking lot-"

Booth groaned and looked around. There were cars parked hap-haphazardly all around them, and the ground was littered with potholes. _This is going to be fun..._ he thought sarcastically.

"Now pair up, and start walking. To do this, you have to put all of your trust in the other person. Switch off in five minutes, and come back here in ten."

Booth immediately went over to Brennan, and blindfolded her. Once it was secured, they walked off, Booth leading her.

_That is amazing. _Gordan thought, watching them. _She has put her complete trust in him. _He watched as Booth guided her around a mini-van, whispering into her ear. She laughed at something he had said, and continued walking.

Hodgins blindfolded Angela and commented 'It's not like we haven't done this before...' Cam groaned at the disturbing picture that thought conjured, and continued to blindfold Zack.

"Are you sure about this, Dr. Saroyan?" He asked nervously.

"It'll be fine, Zack. You are supposed to trust me." They walked off as well, albeit slower and with protests from Zack.

Gordan observed as they all switched blindfolds. Booth put the same trust in Brennan that she had in him. They both were so in sync with the other that they could tell if something was in front of them just by the way their partner tensed behind them.

Zack ran Cam into Booth's SUV by accident. He was currently crouching next to his boss, trying to tend to her bloody nose.

Angela and Jack had disappeared.

"OK! EVERYONE BACK!" Gordan yelled. Everyone trudged back to him. Angela and Jack appeared from behind a truck, faces flushed. Brennan rolled her eyes at them, and then leaned up and whispered something to Booth, who looked at her with an incredulous look. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, and Booth flashed a charm smile at her.

"Woub you two stob flirbing?" Cam said thickly through her bloody nose.

"What?" They responded in unison, trying to act innocent.

"Well, that was fun!" Angela said, nudging Jack.

"Very good job everyone. You all trust each other very much. Are you ok, Dr. Saroyan?" Gordan asked.

"I'mb fine. Now whab?" She asked.

"That is all for now. I have enough notes. See you all next week!" He said cheerily.

The entire team let out a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is courtousey of **bsquared is love,** who wrote this, and inspired me to write more. I am really sorry for not having posted this sooner, but life has been hectic. I was cleaning out my 'fanfic' folder on my desktop, came across this, and immediately felt guilty for not posting it. I'm soooo sorry!

I would really like to turn this into a few shots. I need ideas on 'group activites' that Gordon can have the team participate in. Blurt out ANY ideas that are floating around out there... I want to hear from you!

I don't own Bones or any related subjects. The only thing I claim is my vampuppie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gordon told them to split up into partners and cast a careful glance as he watched them perform the task. Angela and Hodgins simply looked at each other from their already quite close stance, and Booth and Bones simply gained eye contact. The connection between the two was impeccable. No wonder they were so good while working together. Cam and Zach uneasily shared a glance.

"I believe you are left with me." Zach remarked, ever lacking self confidence. Cam smiled tightly.

"C'mon Zach, we make a great team." Cam said, insight into her friendly, team oriented manner.

"Here are your blindfolds," Gordon said as he held out three brightly colored typical bandannas and watched as the partners decided who would take the bandanna. No thought was required as Booth stepped forward to claim it and walk back to Bones.

_His stand in their relationship might not seem higher but in many ways he showed his beloved 'Bones' how things work._ Gordon contemplated as he handed the Agent a lime green bandanna. Booth headed back towards Bones and stated,

"Now I get to blindfold you. Looks like YOU'RE first." Bones smiled a meaningful, friendly smile as she fakely whined about unfairness but succumbed to Booth anyway.

I_n all instances she must fight back about something, and Booth must always find a way to be above her. In things they both recognize as meaningless, the roles must still be played, but she seeks a playful, fake way to fight back, not really meaning anything_. Gordon surmised. Angela and Hodgins both walked up, smilingly, and grabbed a pink bandanna. The two fascinated Gordon.

_Everything with them is done together, they are equal and they are happy, not much to read in them._ Cam approached Gordon next, Zach trailing behind.

_Zach behind her...immediate role being played there. He sees her as much higher than he, even though he is the one with the doctorate._ Gordon assessed. _And Cam , she simply does what is needed and grabs charge because she feels it's needed._

All the blindfolds taken, Gordon focused his attention broadly on the whole team. Booth was carefully tying the blindfold over Bones' eyes as she smacked him facetiously. Booth's enjoyment was readable on his smiling, broad face.

Hodgins already had Angela in her blindfold and had his arms around her, telling her that it was all the more reason to hold on to her. Gordon rolled his eyes.

Zach had awkwardly tied the bandanna around his bosses eyes and looked genuinely scared; as if his job might depend on it.

"All right, go, people," Gordon instructed. They all listened to his sudden directions, then started off in many different ways. Booth walked closely along side his partner, his arms held rigidly at his sides, as if he were ready to protect his partner if needed.

_His protectiveness fuels aspects of their relationship, while she struggles to be in control and remain on top, she completely hands over her safety when around him. She defends herself from him in a way, but lets him ward off all other dangers._ Gordon smiled slyly. Angela had been correct, these two were so complex it brought joy to him to try to decipher their ways.

Speaking of Angela, he turned his gaze to her and Hodgins. Hodgins had his arm wrapped around her curved waist and was whispering gently right into her ear. Her sudden movements showed her giggles and Hodgins beamed in delight.

_Lovebirds, how I hope they find that man she is married to so they can properly be happy_. He watched as the two wandered aimlessly away from the others and laughed to himself. Both were extremely different than the environment in which they worked. Their straying ways further proved how separated they could be from the group, although the group's ties were very visible to Gordon.

Once again his attention was drawn to Booth and Bones as Booth leaned in to say something to his partner. Her shoulders shook as she laughed genuinely and she gripped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. The connection, although Gordon was sure they would fear admitting it, was amazingly in tune with the two partners. They were strikingly close; something Gordon recognized immediately in their first sessions that Bones both adored and feared. Booth glowed with happiness in the moments that affirmed to both of them that their bond was tight. Gordon pondered.

_The main reason this group is so thickly intertwined has a LOT to do with Booth and "'his Bones'" partnership. Booth has told me before how secluded Dr. Brennan was before he got there. Their obvious connection drives the team to help these two accomplish things_.

His attention was caught by Cam and Zach as he watched Zach nervously guide her around the parking lot, Cam moving her hands and nodding as if to help keep Zach confident. _Those two are amazing. Cam with her easygoing hard-driven nature and Zach with his lost, socially inept, inferior ways;they fascinate me. Interesting pairing, but I could see a relationship forming there seeing as two thirds of the team is already slightly divided themselves._ He chuckled at Zach's funny efforts and looked carefully for Hodgins and Angela, but failing to locate them. He grinned mysteriously and looked at his other pair, the dear partners.

Booth now had a strong arm over his partners shoulders and from the back, you couldn't even tell that she was blindfolded, her walking was so natural and unaffected. He was once again awestruck at the trust and longed to know how it was so pure and complete. The secret to this trust sparked interest in him; he wished he could learn to trust ones he loved just so.

Bones walked out of Booth's embrace to take her phone out of her pocket and hand it to him, motioning for him to do something with the ringing device. Gordon watched as Booth pressed a button and took her hands and placed it in them, and she quickly pocketed it. The two continued closely until Booth audibly called out that there was a real car moving in the lane in front of them. Booth grabbed her wrist and she immediately spun into him, burying her head in his chest. The motion was so fluid and relaxed, as if she knew no danger. It seemed rehearsed, as though she were an actress who was acting out fear but knowing she wouldn't get hurt for real.

_She understands situations of danger and seemingly disregards them because she knows she has a protector. It's insanely absurd from a person who fears letting her guard down but it's natural, there's really no psychological way to explain it. She just is. They just are. It's intriguing and beautiful and confusing all at once. She simply recognizes the fear, runs to her protector and knows from then on, she'll be safe_. The car gone, Booth pulled her closer and told her it was safe. She relaxed, but his grip on her wrist stayed. She slipped her arm backwards until he had a grip of her hand instead of her wrist. They continued their walk until they started heading towards Gordon himself.

Their faces were even more entertaining. Booth beamed with happiness and leaned his head back as he laughed at something she shared. She smiled blankly and her eyes were hidden from the blindfold, but he didn't doubt they were gleaming with light and happiness almost as brightly as Booth's dark brown eyes were. Booth's smiling eyes were more alive than Gordon had ever seen before, as if without the penetrating stare of his partner, his true feelings could be pushed to the extreme.

A car was directly in front of his view now and he moved slowly so that he could watch as Booth simply started to shift the way he was walking and Bones was able to interpret where he was going, shifting her position. Booth's strong grip on her hand was enough for her to know exactly where he was heading, know just when he would switch routes, and although her skin was alive with alert happiness, she cared little, for she felt safe, and the exercise was so easy for she trusted where he'd lead her.

They arrived back at Gordon, and Bones could sense there was another person or persons there by the uniformity that ran through her partner's muscles, slowly taking over his happy, light-hearted demeanor. She stood straighter, and cleared the overjoyed smiled from her face, replacing it with a pleasant, straightforward one. Her hand tightened slightly around his and he agreed, dropping her hand and carefully taking away the blindfold.

Dr. Gordon stood in front of them and she couldn't hide her soft blush. She'd enjoyed every moment of the exercise more than she could ever admit. Booth's closeness and security always felt so good when she could admit to it. She'd handed over all her trust in the exercise and she couldn't have felt happier. As much as she hated psychology, Gordon had hit exactly what she'd been feeling the last time she'd worked with him, and she didn't want him trying to analyze too much of it right then. She could tell Booth had tensed just by the soft rigidity that lined the air but she couldn't help smiling at him when he turned and looked at her.

"So Doc, we done?" Booth asked brightly.

"Why yes, I believe you are." Gordon hesitated and fear shot through Bones. "I find you quiet interesting," he continued. Bones felt blood rush harder to her face. She prayed her partner wouldn't glance at her again.

"Really?" Booth asked inquisitively, playfully punching his partner on her shoulder. "Bones, we're interesting!" She couldn't help but smile back. Moments like this were what she lived for, when the happiness was overflowing and their friendship was exceeding all other's she'd had, when the joking was genuine and the-...was it love? Whether it was 'love love' or their love for each other as friends in general was apparent.

"Yes, really," Gordon stopped. The partners both seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"But quite frankly I believe that interpretation is for another day, another time, when it's much more appropriate and needed." Gordon surmised. Booth frowned and looked down at his partner. Bones found that even though she'd wished so hard he'd not say anything, she was thirsty to hear what he observed. She looked into her partner's eyes and communicated the equivalent of a shrug. Following the emotion, Booth physically shrugged.

"Ok, whatever you say Doc, I guess I trust you." Booth answered.

"How ironic indeed." Bones looked at Booth and Booth looked at Bones, and each shrugged this time, Booth slinging his arm over his partner's shoulder and awaiting the rest of their team to join them.


End file.
